Two for One
by PunkySessha
Summary: Finally, after 4 long years, Naraku is dead, but at what price? Emotions run high, and with all the pressure on Kagome, what will she do with the Shikon Jewel? Also what role do Tensaiga, a broken Tetsusaiga, and a full-fledged demon have to do with it?
1. Default Chapter

By: HanyouGirl24 Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko's characters, except for a possible few I might make up! I would like to thank Rumiko for creating such remarkable story lines and unbelievably original characters! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT** The story is told from Kagome's point of view! (Anything in _italics _is being thought, is a flashback, or sniffing.) Anything with a will be explained at end of chapter!

Kagome's POV!(POINT OF VIEW!)

Two for One 

Prologue

Finally, after four long years of hunting-down, chasing, and killing, we had defeated Naraku, but at a terrible price; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, had lost the only light in his eyes, Rin. Inuyasha had lost his Tetsusaiga and his love of 54 years, Kikyo. Sango lost her only living relative, her brother Kohaku. Koga, had lost two people very dear to him, Ayame, a wolf demon whom he promised to marry, but he had forgotten over his love for me, and he also lost his close companion, Ginta. Miroku broke an arm and lost his Wind Tunnel. Shippo had been completely 'de-clawed' on his left paw from the battle. Kirara had earned many injuries and scars to show for her loyalty. And I earned some minor injuries.

Chapter 1: When All is Lost… 

"In-Inuyasha, are… are you O.K.?" I asked while walking over to tend his injuries, "No Kagome… I'm not, I- I should have protected Kikyo, it should have been the other way around, I-I should have protected her…" he managed to whisper. "Inuyasha…" _I didn't know what to say, there was nothing I could, Kikyo, the only other person I really despised, was now dead, but the man I love, is in complete shock because of it, and it was all because of me…_"I-Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know what I was doing…" I started spilling tears from my eyes, "If I could change it, it would have been me in front of the arrow…" I was crying so hard now… Then, I fell to my knees, wrapped my arms around Inuyasha, and while crying tears of guilt, fell asleep and during the time I was asleep my mind was replaying how Kikyo died, over and over again…

_ **Flashback **_

"_Kill him… Kill Inuyasha!" a voice in my head told me and I couldn't stop myself from aiming my arrow at the transformed hanyou, lying on the ground with his expression-less face staring at me like he was telling me to just kill him. I pulled back my arrow, ready to shoot, then for a moment, I saw a look of sadness aimed at a girl running towards him but before I could put my arrow down, I shot the arrow… Hitting the girl who ran in front of Inuyasha to protect him… "Inuyasha, you have protected me many times, now it's my turn…ung… Inuyasha… I… love you…" I heard her say before she dissipated into thin air, with no sign of any of the earth and bones she was made up of. And the hanyou she loved turned back to normal to see her dissipate, and to see the rest of her soul come back to me. After I was out of the trance, I heard Naraku say with an evil laugh… "Well done Kagome! Even though you didn't kill Inuyasha, you killed the woman I despised with all my heart! Hahahaha hehehe!" "You liar! I didn't kill Kikyo!" but what he said was completely true… I turned my head with horror to see Inuyasha staring at me with eyes of want, and anger… "…NARAKUUUU!" I yelled, and before Naraku realized it, before I realized it, I pulled an arrow, aimed, and shot it, in less than a second…He was finally dead…_

Two days later

_Hahahaha hehehe!" "You liar! I didn't kill Kikyo!" but what he said was completely true… I turned my head with horror to see Inuyasha staring at me with eyes of want, and anger… "…NARAKUUUU!" I yelled, and before Naraku realized it, before I realized it, I pulled an arrow, aimed, and shot it, in less than a second…He was finally dead…_

"STOPPP!" I yelled. My eyes shot open and I realized that I was at home, in my time._ Huh? Why am I here! I should be back in the Feudal Era!_ I thought as I jumped out of bed and started putting my clothes on in a hurry… "Kagome? Are you awake? Inuyasha's downstairs, he's been waiting for 2 days honey!" my mom said while knocking on the door. _Inuyasha… He's here…_I walked downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch waiting for me…

"Inuyasha… thanks for waiting for me… Are the others all right?" I asked wanting to get rid of the awkwardness between us, "Yeah, everyone's O.K." he said, "That's good… well I guess we should go back after all, we still have to do something with the jewel…" I said, "I'll go get my stuff ready and be down in 10." I said while walking upstairs hastily. I didn't want to look him in the eye, much less look at him… "Inuyasha? Is something wrong between you and my sister? Normally you two are always bickering." Sota asked Inuyasha, "Na, it's fine." Inuyasha answered. _Inuyasha knew why she rushed back upstairs… so she didn't have to look at him…_

Back in the Feudal Era

Inuyasha and I are walking towards the village when I can't take the silence between us any longer… "Inuyasha, do you hate me…" I asked wanting to know, "No Kagome, I could never hate you… but it will take a long time for me to recover, for the wound you gave me was deep." He said with emotionless eyes directed at me, and those eyes jabbed through me like a thousand daggers, but the pain of knowing I hurt him was unbearable…

That Night

Shippo and I realized that Sango and Mirokus relationship had obviously moved up, for they were sleeping right next to each other.

I lay in my sleeping bag when I heard something I had only heard once before, Inuyasha was sleep talking, "Kikyo… Wait KIKYOOO! I love you! Don't GO!" he was squirming uncontrollably, and at that moment I realized, that I wanted to run away from it all… so I did…

Hey! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! (so be gentle on me!) Hope you like the fact that chapters 2 and 3 will be up very soon! R&R! Thanks!


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN, BUT I WAS TOO BUSY TYPING AND UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! GOMEN! GOMEN!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting 

I had been running for 3 hours, stopping only twice. I was running faster than ever before in my life and I kept running faster until I realized that I had the_ whole_ Shikon jewel. While skidding to a halt I heard a whirlwind coming towards me and I ran again until a strong arm grabbed my own…

"Kagome…" the prince looked at me straight in the eye until he realized he was blushing, thus turned his head away and thought of something to say… "Why are you all the way out here? And with the whole Shikon jewel! Mutt-face hasn't done anything wrong to you has he? Cause if he has I'll turn him inside out!" Koga said with a snarl,

"No Koga, it's my fault, now could you let me go? I have to go somewhere and I'm in a hurry." I said softly, "Please?"

"No way Kagome! I'm not just going to let you go off into the forest with the jewel!" Koga said with a determined look. "Look Kagome, I'll take you to wherever you're going! Besides it'll be much faster! Okay?"

"No Koga I need to do this myself… now please, let me go…" I said desperately.

"No! Tell me where you are going and I'll take you there!" he said while lifting me off my feet,

"AHHH! Stop! Put me DOWN!AHHHHHHHHHHH!"…

Back camp

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! Kagome's gone! Kirara picked up her scent, and another one close behind, but we can't identify it! Hurry-up!" Shippo said faster than anything else Inuyasha had ever heard.

"What! Kagome's gone!"

"Yup, and we can't really track her well because if you hadn't noticed, IT'S RAINING! Her scent is so faint we've only been able to track it for a few hours! Come on!"

"Don't worry! I'll find her if it's the last thing I do. Now where does the other scent start? Inuyasha said while tree hopping to the spot Shippo pointed out. '_sniff, sniff, sniff' KOGA… _"KOGAAA!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs and dashed off towards her scent, but his eyes were blood red and he ran with the speed of a full-fledged demon…

Western Lands (of Japan)

"AHHH!" the piercing scream is heard throughout the western lands and the demon lord who hears it recognizes the voice immediately, also recognizing the scent with his sharp nose signaling that she was near by.

My Lord, did you hear that scream? It sounded like someone in agony." The toad demon that traveled with the lord asked.

"Jaken, stay here with Ah-Uhn, I'll be back soon." The demon lord said as he rushed off with his god-like speed towards the scream, and that unforgettable scent…

"PUT ME DOWWNNN!" I yelled as loudly as my lungs would let me, but it felt like I was unheard.

"Kagome tell me where you're going and I'll take you there, you'll be killed by all the other demons that still search for the jewel!"

"NO! I can get their MY-S-SELF!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Koga's grip, but with no avail. "Koga LET ME-,"

"Put her down, wolf-cub or-else I'll tear your arms off and feed them to you." Said a stern voice. All that was visible of the man was his silver-white hair and his blood-red eyes…

"Who… Who the hell are you?" Koga demanded to know, but no answer came, "I'm warning you, ANSWER ME!" Koga yelled angrily.

"You'll regret talking to me that way…" the voice said

"You smell like a mutt! Answer me! Who the hell are you!" Koga yelled even more annoyed.

"Heh, I'll kill you right now with these claws, but then again, it would be much more fun to torture you." The voice said.

"RGGG… COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Koga yelled.

"If you want." Said the unidentified voice as he walked out of the shadows… and when I saw his face, I blacked out…

So… what do you think… go ahead and read the next chapter… don't worry about reviewing for this chappie… even though I want you to… REVIEW!


	3. A Bloody Clash

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… WAAAAA -------- -------- (sooo unfair…)

Chapter 3: A Bloody Clash

Koga set me down a few yards away from the pair, to focused on the man to realize I was aware of everything that was going on.

"Again, who are you and what do you want with Kagome, your scent isn't even faintly familiar." Koga asked,

"I want the girl for my own reasons and the rest is none of your business, wolf-cub." The man answered.

"But tell me who you are!" Koga demanded.

"I don't need to reveal myself to a lowly. " He answered.

"Then I'll get your answer by fighting you!" Koga yelled as he lunged toward the man, and the punch hit its target easily. But there was one problem; he didn't move an inch,

"As I said before, I don't need to reveal myself to a lowly!" he said as he killed Koga with a single punch to the abdominal area, which went right through Koga, literally.

"KOGAAA!" I yelled as I shot up from where I was lying and rushed to his side.

"What reason do you have for coming here Sesshomaru!" I asked really wanting to know the truth.

"I have come for you Kagome. Why are you all the way out here without your darling Inuyasha?" he said in an almost menacing way,

"That's none of your business!" I yelled.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe. Now that Naraku is dead, many of the demons that were hiding from Naraku will come out in search of the Shikon jewel." Sesshomaru said.

"No, Koga could die!" I said,

"He is already dead, look at his eyes and feel his pulse, lifeless." And what he said was true; Koga was dead,

"No… Why did you kill him!" I asked painfully

"Don't worry, I only did it so I could take you peacefully, and besides, I feel kind enough to bring him back to life." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a sword that strangely reminded me of Tetsusaiga.

"Wha- what are you going to with that!" asked frightened, and without saying a word he lifted it above Koga's lifeless body and swung at mid air.

'B-dump,… b-dump,… b-dump…' I heard Koga's heartbeat, and it filled me with joy, so much that I actually jumped up from my seat on the ground and hugged Sesshomaru around the waist, tightly.

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU," huuuu… "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU, THANKYOU!" I said so many times, so fast I almost fainted at the immense use of breath.

"You're welcome, now get OFF OF ME!" he said annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome said embarrassedly.

HAHAHAHAHAH! Im gonna end it right there so you must suffer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh well… I'll try to update sooner, but im so caught up in my Ruroken/Fruba stories so be patient k? Thanks! REVIEW!


End file.
